


“Practice kissing my skating friend before my first date? Bro are you sure??”

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Practice Kissing, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "Kyan-senpai!" the girl repeated, colour flooding her cheeks. "I—I like you!"Reki stared. Heat crept over his own face. "Uh—""Second year, Takue Amari!" she said, and then she held out her shaking hands to offer him a slightly crumpled box of chocolates. "I—I think you're really cool and handsome! P-please go on a date with me, Kyan-senpai!"Reki gets asked on his first ever date. Langa is very eager to help him prepare.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 37
Kudos: 375





	“Practice kissing my skating friend before my first date? Bro are you sure??”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to beanjournal for the excellent renta-esque title.

It was almost winter break, and Reki couldn't wait. His classmates were all making plans for the end of the school year in March, and talking about what they were going to do after they graduated, but Reki couldn't think that far ahead. Even New Year felt far away, and the prospect of stealing several days to work on his board and skate around with Langa before he had to go back to thinking about graduation was a relief. 

He and Langa were in their usual corner of the classroom, since a storm had blown in and made the roof temporarily uninhabitable. They were chatting—or rather, Reki was talking while Langa listened intently—about a movie they'd watched the night before, when a soft, feminine voice spoke up. 

"Um, excuse me—Kyan-senpai?"

Reki looked up from his lunch, blinking. "Huh?" There were three girls standing nearby that Reki didn't recognise at all. Two hung back a little way, while the third stood with her fists clenched at her sides, a determined look on her pretty, freckled face. 

"You can do it, Amari!" one of her friends whispered.

"Kyan-senpai!" she repeated, colour flooding her cheeks. "I—I like you!"

Reki stared. Heat crept over his own face. "Uh—"

"Second year, Takue Amari!" she said, and then she held out her shaking hands to offer him a slightly crumpled box of chocolates. "I—I think you're really cool and handsome! P-please go on a date with me, Kyan-senpai!"

For several moments, Reki was paralysed, his mouth hanging open in shock. Then Langa elbowed him hard, and Reki jolted to his senses. He jumped to his feet so fast that he knocked his chair over with a clatter, prompting laughter from across the classroom, but Reki ignored it. "Ah! Thank you!" he said, opening his hands to accept the chocolates. He laughed and reached up to touch the back of his neck, tugging at the edge of his headband. "I feel bad I don't have anything to give _you_. What'd you say your name was, Takinoue-san...?"

"T-Takue," she whispered.

"Right, right," Reki said, beaming at her. "Thanks, Takue-san, this is really nice of you. You must be a really kind person, huh?"

Takue blushed more violently. "N-no, I—thank you, I just—w-wanted you to know that I—"

"Oh, right!" Reki said, snapping his fingers. "You wanted to go on a date, right?"

She nodded. "A-are you free on Friday? After school?"

Friday was Christmas Eve. Reki hummed thoughtfully, then glanced over his shoulder at Langa. "Langa! Am I working on Friday?"

Langa nodded. "I'll cover your shift."

Reki beamed at him. "Nice!" He turned back to Takue and gave her a thumbs up. "It's a date! Wanna give me your contact details?"

—

The incident faded into the back of Reki's mind until he and Langa were skating to the shop that afternoon. It had stopped raining, but the ground was still wet, and mud splattered them each time they ran through a puddle. 

"What are you gonna wear?" Langa called out as he passed Reki. 

"Huh?" Reki turned to look at him. "To work?"

Langa snorted. "For your date."

Reki's eyes widened. "My date." Heat rushed to his face. "I have a date!" he yelped.

Langa looked over at him, his expression flat. "You forgot already?"

"I didn't forget!" Reki argued. 

"You totally forgot."

Reki huffed. "Well, she surprised me! I never got confessed to before."

Langa stared at him. "What, never?"

"So what? Is that so bad?"

Langa turned away from him, pushing ahead with his foot. "Yeah," he said as he passed Reki. "It sucks."

—

The words were still ringing in Reki's thoughts after he finished in the workshop that evening. Langa was waiting for him outside, practicing a trick he'd seen online, but he kicked his board into his hand as soon as Reki stepped out, raising his hand to wave.

"Let's go," Reki muttered, brushing past him.

Langa followed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Langa caught hold of his wrist, pulling him up short. "Reki! You promised…"

Reki winced. After they'd made things up, he'd promised that he wouldn't let things build up inside his head again. "Was I totally uncool today?" he asked, pulling his hand out of Langa's grasp.

"Huh?"

"With that girl. Takase-san." He bit his lip. "It's just—you said I sucked, and I—"

"I didn't," Langa said.

Reki scowled at him. "You did! On the way here—"

"I said it sucked that nobody had ever asked you out before," Langa said, looking annoyed. "You're really awesome. Everyone should have a crush on you."

"I—huh?" Reki lifted his head to stare at Langa. 

Before he could say anything, Langa moved past him, starting to walk in the direction of the station. "Come on," he said. "You said it's gonna rain again, right?"

"Oh—yeah," Reki said, hurrying to follow, Langa's words echoing around in his head. 

—

"Will you kiss her at the end of your date?"

Reki looked up from his magazine and flushed. "I—I dunno. I guess?" He shrugged. "Maybe she won't want me to."

"She will," Langa said, nodding firmly. He was lying on Reki's bed, while Reki sat on the floor with his back against the frame, and he squinted when Reki looked over his shoulder. "Do you know how to kiss?"

"I—maybe!" Reki stammered, warmth rushing to his face. "H-how hard can it be anyway?

Langa frowned. "Have you ever kissed anybody?"

"A couple of times," Reki muttered, glancing away. He didn't elaborate that he'd had exactly two kisses: two soft, simple presses of lips against lips that were over in moments. 

"A real kiss?" Langa pressed, leaning closer. His breath was warm against the back of Reki's neck.

"I—"

"Have you french kissed?"

Reki groaned. "No…"

Langa huffed. "You should practice."

"Right," Reki muttered, rolling his eyes to hide his embarrassment. "An' who'm I meant to practice with?"

There was a long pause before Langa answered. "I'll be your date."

"...Huh?" Reki whipped his head round, and flinched when he realised how close Langa was, the two of them almost nose to nose. Reki scrambled back. "What do you mean?"

"I'll practise with you," Langa said. "You've never been on a date before, right?"

"And you have?" Reki asked.

Langa nodded. He rolled to his knees and sat on the edge of the bed, then patted the space beside him. "Sit. Pretend I'm—whatever her name is."

"Takao-san," Reki said faintly. 

"Right."

Reki set his magazine aside, but hesitated before moving. "You don't mind?" 

Langa shook his head. "I want to help. You help me all the time."

Warmth ran down Reki's spine, and he grinned. "That's because you're so hopeless," he said, laughing as he got up and moved over to sit beside Langa.

"At least I know how to kiss," Langa muttered.

"Eh?" Reki cupped his hand around his ear, speaking in an exaggerated voice. "What was that?"

Langa huffed. "You should hold my hand."

Reki dropped his hand to his lap. "Ah, right...so, you're Takahashi now—"

"Takada," Langa corrected.

"Right." He reached his hand out slowly and laid it gently over Langa's. "Like this?"

Langa clicked his tongue. "No." He lifted Reki's hand and put it back on his knee. "Let me show you. Face the wall."

With a sigh, Reki lifted his head and stared at the poster on the opposite wall. After a moment, he felt a light touch against the back of his hand. Langa drew a fingertip along the back of his index finger, following around the curve of his thumb. Reki instinctively turned his hand over, and Langa neatly slid his hand into Reki's, lacing his fingers together.

"Oh," Reki sighed, looking down at their joined hands. "That was nice. You were so cool about it."

"You try," Langa said, pulling his hand away. 

Reki did, gently tracing a circle on the back of Langa's hand, then in the centre of his palm, before gently linking their fingers together. He waited for Langa to tell him if he'd done it right or not, but Langa was quiet, only squeezing their fingers together more tightly. 

"What, um—what next?" Reki whispered. 

Langa shrugged. "You hold hands for a while."

"What if my hand gets sweaty?"

"Who cares?" Langa said softly.

"Oh." The tension went out of Reki's shoulders and he relaxed with a sigh. "Okay. Yeah."

They sat for a minute or two in a comfortable silence. Langa's hand was warm and dry against his own, and his fingers felt surprisingly nice to hold. Reki had the idle thought that holding a girl's hand would probably feel different, that it would probably be smaller, softer. After a moment, Langa started to stroke the back of Reki's thumb with the pad of his own, moving it back and forth. 

Reki swallowed heavily. "When do I—" 

"Oh." Langa swallowed too; Reki heard the bob of his throat, the faint wet sound of his lips parting again. "Want me to show you how?"

"Okay," Reki whispered.

Langa slid his hand away from Reki's, and turned to face him. "You can touch," he murmured, lifting his hand to cup Reki's cheek and gently turn his face toward him. "Like this."

Reki stared at him. His heart began to hammer against his ribs. 

"You don't need to rush," Langa said softly, his gaze raking over Reki's face until it reached his mouth. "Slow is nice."

"Should I close my eyes?" Reki whispered.

Langa smiled. "If you want. Just make sure you're not gonna miss." He moved his hand so that his thumb pressed lightly against Reki's chin. "Touching helps you figure out where the other person's mouth is."

"A-ah."

"And then you just—"

Langa leaned in slowly, and Reki instinctively closed his eyes. There was an agonising moment of nothingness, just the softness of Langa's breath against his cheek, then he moved away again, his hand falling from Reki's face.

Reki opened his eyes and moved back, not having realised that he'd leaned closer. "L-like that, huh?" he said, ducking his head to hide the heat tearing across his face. For a moment, he'd actually thought Langa was going to kiss him. For a moment, Reki had actually half-hoped he would. 

"You wanna try?" Langa asked.

Reki bit his lip. "It doesn't seem that hard."

"Try," Langa insisted.

With an exaggerated sigh, Reki turned to him again. He tried to mimic what Langa had done, although Langa was already looking at him, so Reki didn't need to turn Langa's face. Instead, he cupped his fingers against Langa's jaw, fingertips brushing his neck, thumb stroking slowly down his cheek, brushing against the corner of his mouth. 

As Reki leaned in, Langa did too, so that their lips met softly. Reki opened his eyes wide, surprised, but Langa's were still closed. So Reki kept kissing him, lips moving slowly against Langa's until Langa made a low noise and pulled away.

"S-sorry," Reki stammered, pulling his hand back. "I—"

"Can I show you more?" Langa asked, breathless and eager.

Reki chewed his lip, working it between his teeth. He felt giddy, like there was soda bubbling in his chest. "You—don't mind?"

Langa shook his head. 

"Okay then," Reki said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

Returning his smile, Langa cupped Reki's face with both hands, then leaned in to kiss him again. He was more forceful this time, but not pushy; he used his hands to gently guide Reki's face, tilting his head so that their lips fitted together more easily. Reki didn't know where to put his own hands, so he rested them against his leg, but they jumped up instinctively to hover again when Langa's tongue touched his bottom lip. 

"Open your mouth a bit," Langa mumbled. 

Reki parted his lips, and made a soft, startled sound when Langa's tongue slipped into his mouth. It was a little strange, but it was good too, especially when Langa's tongue stroked over his own, before touching the roof of his mouth. Moving one of his hands away from Reki's face, Langa reached for Reki's hand and pulled it onto his own thigh, pressing it down firmly. Reki moaned, gripping Langa's thigh tightly.

Reki's heart was pounding, and each breath he snatched didn't feel like enough. He'd entertained the thought of kissing his male friends before, always dismissing it as idle curiosity from someone who desperately needed a girlfriend, but this was better than he'd imagined. Langa's mouth was soft and hot against his own, and then he dug his teeth into Reki's bottom lip, chasing the nip with the tip of his tongue. 

"Langa," Reki groaned, hands sliding up to hold him. 

Langa inhaled sharply against his mouth, and then his hands were on Reki, and Reki was sliding a knee over his hips to sit in Langa's lap as they sank into another kiss. Langa was rarely the first to reach out; he might grab Reki's wrist or the sleeve of his shirt, or fall asleep on his shoulder on the train, but Reki was usually the one initiating casual touches between them. It was a revelation to feel Langa's hands against his back, clutching at him as his mouth moved hungrily against Reki's. 

There was a sudden noise out in the hallway, the sound of something being dropped, and the two of them sprang apart guiltily. A quivering trail of spit connected their lips as they stared at one another, before Langa raised his hand and wiped his mouth on the back of his wrist. 

Reki swallowed. His mouth tasted of Langa. "Uh."

"Don't go out with Takue-san," Langa said softly, staring up at him.

"Uh—huh?" Reki said, frowning. "Why not?"

Langa groaned. "Reki," he said, dropping his forehead against Reki's chest. 

Reki gently ran his fingers through Langa's hair. "I guess I could tell her I'm busy."

Langa nodded emphatically. 

"You wanna do somethin' on Friday?"

Langa lifted his head, beaming. "Really?"

Reki laughed and ruffled his hair. "Yeah."

"You mean a date?" Langa asked, his eyes practically sparkling.

"Ah—" Reki froze, letting his hands fall to Langa's shoulders. "Do you wanna?"

Langa nodded. 

"Oh." Reki beamed at him. "Okay then, yeah. Me too."

Langa nodded. "Text her then."

Reki huffed. "I'm gonna!" 

"Now," Langa said. "I wanna kiss you again for real."

"O-oh," Reki said, warmth touching the back of his neck again. "That wasn't for real?"

Langa grinned at him. "Text her and find out."

**Author's Note:**

> [share the fic on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1372682795269693448) | [read my lanreki fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=52436448&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=52382346&user_id=notallbees)
> 
> i love these idiots


End file.
